To Neutralise Poison
by RainbowMushrooms
Summary: Yamamoto takes cooking lessons from Bianchi so he can cook for Gokudera. Love will neutralise the poison, right? 8059, implied lemon. Utterly pointless !


**A/N: **Today is the annual Autumn Festival in China, and I get to eat lots of yummy moon cakes! This made me think of Chinese cooking from I-pin, then cooking lessons from Bianchi, then love neutralizing poison, then Gokudera and poison cooking, then Gokudera and Yamamoto is love. This is the way a crazy little retarded fangirl thinks. So I shall write a totally pointless little failure of a fanfic~

_Traditional Japanese Saying:_ Laugh and grow fat. I'm eating something extremely fattening, and I'm laughing. So I shall be fat.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the Autumn Festival or Japanese Sayings~

* * *

Gokudera growled as the plate was placed in front of him. "Sushi again? Is that your limit?"

The server simply smiled down at him. "Haha, sorry Hayato, but that's all I know how to cook! I do work in a sushi restaurant after all!" The bomber seemed to calm down at this and did not complain as they started to eat. He had to admit, the sushi _did _taste great. But Yamamoto couldn't help but think that maybe he should become a better chef to make his boyfriend happy.

********

"Hmm, who is it? Oh it's you, Yamamoto. What do you want this time? I'm not telling you any more about Hayato," said Bianchi in her usual calm tone. But to her surprise Yamamoto bowed down to her.

"Bianchi-san, please teach me how to cook!" requested the swordsman. After recovering from her surprise, the mafioso gave a little smirk and agreed. She knew where this was going.

********

"Yamamoto, before we begin, there is one thing you have to know. It is my official rule for cooking. Listen carefully and remember it well: Love will neutralise the poison. You got that?" Bianchi looked down at Yamamoto expectantly.

The swordsman looked puzzled, but nodded. "But what do you mean by poison?" he asked curiously.

Bianchi smirked once more. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that."

********

Gokudera sat on the floor, waiting for whatever surprise Yamamoto was going to bring to him. The swordsman had implied that it was something edible, and Gokudera prayed to god that it wasn't more sushi.

When the door finally opened, Gokudera looked up expectantly at the boy who had just entered. Yamamoto smiled down at him before placing a box on the ground between them. Then he slowly reached down before lifting the lid off. And Gokudera almost choked as he saw two onigiri*, staring back up at him. Normally, Gokudera liked onigiri, he enjoyed the flavour and the texture, and it was one of his favourite dishes. But these were purple. And had weird purple smoke coming out of it. "W-What the heck is this?!" he spluttered.

Yamamoto smiled at him again, encouragingly.

"I made them for you Hayato! I took cooking lessons from Bianchi-san!"

The bomber glared back at him as if he was crazy. "Yeah, but it's poisonous. Haven't you realized that?"

"Hmm, I though so too, but Bianchi-san said that love would neutralise the poison!" beamed Yamamoto. Gokudera gave him a look that could scare off Byakuran.

"There. Is. No. Way. In. Hell. That. I. Am. Eating. This. Shit!" he yelled, spacing out his words to make himself clear. But then he stopped. No. No way. Yamamoto was not about to- too late he did it. The swordsman looked up at Gokudera with big, puppy-dog eyes. And he pouted. "Don't you love me, Hayato?" he whined, in a hurt voice. And the bomber couldn't help but blush as he saw such a cute image. 

_"Damn him!" _ he thought. _"He knows I can't resist when he looks at me like that!" _But no matter how he cursed, Gokudera was powerless under those eyes. Sweating heavily, he reached a shaky hand out to one of the onigiri. He wrapped his fingers around it, wincing as it burnt his skin. Then he slowly brought it towards his mouth. He looked back at his lover, wondering if there was any way he could get out of this. There was none. So he opened his mouth wide and took a small bite, and held his breath. Nothing happened. He was still alive! "I-I did it! I survived the poison cooking!" he exclaimed happily, and Yamamoto said, "Because you love me~!" in a happy voice. Then Gokudera fainted, frothing at the mouth.

********

Gokudera woke later in a hospital bed. He sat up quickly with an exclamation of, "I have to be there to help the Tenth!" and promptly head butted Yamamoto who was looking down at him worriedly.

"Ow, Hayato, when did your head get so hard?" whined the taller teen as he fell back.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" he asked confusedly.

"I was watching Hayato sleep~" replied the swordsman as if that was something perfectly normal. The bomber turned a bright shade of red and yelled,

"You pervert!" and smacked Yamamoto on the head.

"Ouch, y-you don't have to hit me, it's not like I haven't seen it all before," but of course this just made Gokudera blush harder as he remembered their many nights together.

Then Yamamoto whined pitifully again. "Hayato doesn't love me! I'm so sad!" And in response, Gokudera called him an idiot for thinking ridiculous things.

"Then say you love me," whispered Yamamoto, suddenly dropping his voice.

"I love you, baka!" came the annoyed reply.

"Hmm, but Hayato has to prove it to me as well!" which made Gokudera mutter something along the lines of 'stupid idiot has to be so cute' and then pull Yamamoto into a deep searing kiss. When he broke away, Gokudera growled,

"Is that enough proof for you?" and Yamamoto smiled cheekily at him back at him. Gokudera knew that smile.

"No-Not in the hospital, you idiot!" but of course he was once again powerless against his lover. The hospital staff looked curiously at the room which the muffled moans were coming from, but thankfully they were smart enough not to enter.

* * *

*: rice ball!

**A/N: **Haha, just something random from me. Completely and utterly pointless, I know. I hurried it a bit but oh well, it's not like it's important~!

Reviews are fantabulistic! And no, that's not an Australian word.


End file.
